


The Shredder Tops

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crack, It wasn't my idea, Other, don't blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "NaotoxPaper shredder". You get what you ask for, I guess?? (Possible dubcon warning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shredder Tops

The sight of Naoto on her knees, head bobbing up and down, surrounded by a carelessly dropped pile of official-looking printouts, could easily have been associated with things better left outside the workplace.

Except her 'partner' was short, stout, grey and... buzzing?

Chie scratched her head, not quite sure what to say. "Do you two... want some time alone?" she hazarded. 

Naoto awkwardly turned her head to deliver a glare that would probably have been much scarier if it weren't for the fact that the way her face was currently turning an interesting shade of blue rather distracted from it.

"Satonaka," the detective prince managed, a strangled hiss between clenched teeth, "if you do not help me extract my tie from this _infernal_ machine, I _swear_ I will never forgive you."


End file.
